


With a Vengeance

by Amy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Anniversaries, Drabble, Gen, die hard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amy/pseuds/Amy
Summary: Jake requests the day off for the anniversary.





	With a Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



Jake requests the day off for the anniversary.

"But you and Santiago got married in May," Holt says.

Jake snorts. "Not _that_ anniversary," he says. "I wouldn't need the day for that, Amy's right here."

"How romantic," Boyle says.

"No, this is way more important," Jake continues.

"It's Die Hard, sir," Amy says without looking up from her desk.

"Thirty years!" Jake says. "No offense, Ames, but I've been in love with Die Hard way longer than with you."

"None taken," Amy says.

"I will give you the time," Holt says, "but please just do not-"

"Yippee-kay-yay, motherfucker!"

"Do that."


End file.
